


Love is Blind

by redlipstickblackdress



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Clueless Geordi, Data Tries, F/M, Guinan Offers Sage Advice, Picard is a BAMF, Riker Has Game, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickblackdress/pseuds/redlipstickblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi LaForge meets a girl who just wants a guy to treat her right; unaware that she actually likes him, he tries to set her up with Data with awkward results.  Riker is attracted to a woman who has been hurt by someone that reminds her of him, so he has a hard time convincing her that he's worth a chance.  All this while the captain is in danger and the ship is at risk - who will save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shakespere On the Holodeck

Captain’s Log, Stardate 43129.7. We are en route to the Choralian system of planets where we will send an away team to study the inhabitants of Chora IV. The journey is long and it is beginning to take a toll on the bridge officers. 

“Chief O’Brien, you’ve been piloting the Enterprise long enough. You need rest, and that’s an order,” Captain Picard informed his chief flight controller.

“Yes, sir,” O’Brien said, getting out of his chair. 

“Lieutenant Commander Data, will you please locate the nearest flight controller?” 

“The nearest is on the holodeck on Deck 10, Captain. Lieutenant Commander Terri Lovegood.” 

“I’ll get her,” Riker offered. “I need to stretch my legs.” 

“Very good, Commander,” Picard said. 

Riker got into the turbolift and made his way to Deck 10. When he entered the holodeck, he was surprised to find that he was in the middle of the Globe theatre, fighting his way through a crowd of Renaissance peasants who all smelled rather strong. He looked around for this flight commander. He looked around at the crowd as they acted enraptured with the beautiful actress on the stage, who was dressed in a long dress with a corset. 

“I had rather hear a dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me,” she said as Beatrice from Shakespeare’s Much Ado About Nothing. A huge smile spread over Riker’s face. This actress was enchanting. All of a sudden, she made eye contact with him, taking in his uniform. “End program,” she said, and the globe theatre abruptly disappeared and left him standing alone with her still in her costume. 

“That was a wonderful performance,” he said, smiling at her. 

“Thank you,” she blushed, partly from having been caught and partly from having been caught acting out one of her fantasies. 

“I thought you were a hologram at first.” 

“Well, as you can see, I’m not. Is there something you need, Commander?” 

“Are you Terri Lovegood?” he asked, the charming smile never having left his face. 

“Yes, and I assure you that any joke you were going to make about my name has already been said.” 

“Noted. The Captain needs you to pilot the Enterprise. The journey has been taking a toll on the chief flight controller and he needs to rest.” 

“Alright. I just need to change back into my uniform. Would you turn around, please?” Riker smiled and turned around, then heard Terri sigh. “If it’s not too much to ask…could you possibly help me with this corset?” 

He turned around to see that she was holding her back toward him where the laces of the corset were. Politely walking over to her silently, he began untying and tugging at the strings on the back to help pull them loose. While he was doing this, Terri felt awkward just standing in silence, so she decided to make some small talk. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name, Commander.” 

“William Riker.” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was talking to the first officer,” she said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Have you? Only good things, I hope.” 

“Not a one.” 

“Who have you been talking to?” 

“Every other woman you’ve given that charming smile to.” Riker didn’t have an answer for this for a moment, so he just finished undoing the laces and then stepped back and turned around to politely allow her to change in privacy. 

“I take it you don’t find my smile as charming as you’ve been lead to believe?” 

“Oh, no, I find it very charming. It just takes more than that to impress me. You can turn around now.” 

He turned to take in her normal appearance and observed her more thoroughly. She had chin-length red hair cut into stylish layers and he admired the strip of thigh that was showing between the skirt of her uniform and the top of her thigh-high black boots. He glanced at her collar to see her rank, but she noticed his gaze lingered a bit on her chest as he did this. 

“Are you ready, Lieutenant Commander?” 

“Ready, Commander Riker,” she said professionally, walking past him with a smug smile. He observed her backside as she walked in front of him, and he found himself very fascinated with this alluring flight commander.


	2. Dumped

Geordi LaForge sat in the Ten Forward talking to Guinan. He’d taken a girl on a date and been rejected. She’d tried to let him down easy, but it still hurt. Guinan poured him another drink and he sipped at it slowly. 

“I don’t get it, Guinan. I can realign a power transfer tunnel. Why do I find it so difficult to talk to a woman?” 

“You do it just fine when you’re being yourself. If you do that, you’ll find the right person to be with,” Guinan replied comfortingly. The bartender turned as another one of her regular visitors sat down next to Geordi with red eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. “Bad day?” she asked the girl, pouring her a drink. 

“I got dumped. I don’t know what I did wrong. I tried so hard to make it work and give him everything he wanted. He never seemed to be interested in…well…me. In who I am.” 

“Then he wasn’t the right man. Personally, I find you a lovely, intelligent, and interesting young woman.” 

“Men don’t usually seem to think so. Christopher was the first guy to even notice I’m alive, and look how that ended up. Maybe I’m just not attractive.” 

“If it helps, I think you are,” Geordi finally joined the conversation. He usually wouldn’t have said something like that to a random girl, but the alcohol had made him a bit bolder, and besides, she clearly knew how he felt and knew how much she needed encouragement. Guinan couldn’t help but smile at this. She had known both Geordi and this girl for a long time, and now that they were side-by-side, she suddenly became aware of how perfect they would be for each other. 

“How would…I mean…I’m sorry…” she stammered, blushing a bit. 

“You were going to ask how I would know, because I’m blind,” Geordi said kindly. “Well, your infrared signals look fine to me.” 

The girl couldn’t help but laugh at this, blushing at the odd compliment. Guinan began to think even more that these two would be a good match. 

“I’m Emily,” the girl introduced herself. 

“Geordi.” 

The two began venting to each other about their respective rejections, feeling a bit better about the fact that someone else knew how they felt. Finally, Emily sighed and couldn’t help but wish,

“I wish I could meet a guy who just acted the way he’s supposed to and always did the right thing.” Guinan, who was still semi-involved in the conversation, warned her about this. 

“You may think you want that, but if you got it, you might find that it’s not what you were hoping for.” 

“I don’t know…it would be great if guys just did things by the book. It would make my life a lot easier.” 

“Hey, I know someone like that,” Geordi said, getting an idea. 

“You do?” 

“He’s my closest friend. I could introduce you, if you want.” 

“I’d like that,” she said. The two finished up in Ten Forward and went their separate ways, agreeing to talk about this introduction sometime soon. When they were gone, Guinan glanced at the random patron sitting on the other side of the bar. 

“Am I the only one who can see what’s right in front of me around here?” she asked him, referring to how Geordi was so clueless as to introduce the girl to a friend instead of trying to get her for himself. 

“I don’t mind you being in front of my face,” the incredibly drunk guy slurred, making Guinan give him a look. She guessed she’d have to figure out how to make this happen herself.


	3. Riker's Disappointment

Terri manned the conn all day until she was dismissed to rest and another flight controller was summoned. She went to her quarters and changed out of her uniform and into a long, flowy emerald dress with a cutout on the upper chest that enhanced her cleavage. The thin fabric clung to her curves and her red hair fell just above her bare shoulders. She went to the Ten Forward and sat down at a table, ordering a drink. 

A few minutes later, Riker entered the lounge and looked around. He ordered a drink and then looked around again, finally spotting Terri in her beautiful dress. He lowered his drink from his lips slowly and stared, getting up and walking to her table as if in a trance. 

“Hello again,” he said. 

“Oh, hello, Commander,” she said politely. 

“You can call me Will if you’d like,” he said with a smile. 

“I’d prefer it if we kept a professional relationship, Commander. I don’t mean to be rude, but my date will be arriving at any moment.” 

“Your date…of course,” Riker said, a bit disappointed. “I’m sorry to bother you, Lieutanant Commander. Enjoy your date.” 

“Thank you, Commander.” Riker went back to the bar and sipped his drink, glancing over at Terri out of the side of his vision every so often. When her date arrived, he watched as she stood up and the guy gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled flirtatiously at him and they sat down and sipped drinks together, chatting and laughing. He didn’t know why it should bother him – he barely knew this woman. However, he couldn’t help but keep wishing that he was that guy sitting across from her and that he was the guy making her smile like that. He finished his drink and shrugged it off, leaving the Ten Forward and trying to push the whole thing out of his mind.


	4. Setting Up Friends

Geordi and Data were chatting on the engineering deck while they worked. 

“Allow me to clarify if I understand you correctly. You wish me to attempt a romantic relationship with the female you met in Ten Forward?” 

“Well, yeah. She’s beautiful, intelligent, interesting. I think you’d like her, Data.” 

“I have no human feelings.” 

“She wants somebody who says and does all the things a man is supposed to do in a relationship.” 

“I have little experience in such matters, but I have read much human literature on love and romantic associations. However, I am not capable of love.” 

“Well, why don’t you at least give it a try? She’s a wonderful girl.” 

“You are one with superior knowledge and experience on this subject, therefore I will trust your judgment. You are also my best friend, and so I believe you to have genuine concern and care for me. If you believe I should pursue a romantic liaison with this female—”

“I do.” 

“Alright. I will go to this woman at once and make my intentions known.” 

“No, Data, you can’t just do that. She’s never met you. I know, why don’t you bring Spot to her? She’s the ship’s veterinarian, after all.” 

“My cat does not need medical attention at this time.” 

“I know, Data, but…well, it’s just an excuse to talk to her. If you’d like, I can go with you.” 

“Perhaps that would be a good idea. It is not uncommon in human relationships for a mutual acquaintance to introduce two people with the intention of them entering into a romantic arrangement.” 

“Exactly. Are you available this afternoon?” 

“Yes, I believe I can begin this arrangement at that time.” 

“Thanks, Data! You won’t regret it. She’s really great, she deserves a guy like you.” Geordi went back to work, glad he could finally give at least one girl what she wanted.


	5. Riker is Called Out

Riker entered the holodeck to once again find himself in the midst of Shakespeare’s Globe theatre. Terri was on stage this time as Portia from Merchant of Venice. He watched as she finished the last scene of her performance. When she saw him, she ended the program like she did last time. 

“You’re a great actress.” 

“Thank you, Commander, although you are not my intended audience.” 

“Doesn’t your boyfriend ever come to watch you perform?” 

“My boyfriend? Oh, you mean Michael. We just went on a date, we’re not together.” 

“That’s unfortunate for him.” 

“And lucky for you, is that what you’re saying?” 

“I’m not the one who said it,” he said smugly. 

“Despite any success you’ve had in the past, not every woman wants to sleep with you, Commander. If you’re trying to get me into your bed, may I offer a word of advice? Try harder. Or better, give up and find someone who will actually fall for your thinly-veiled attempts at seduction.” Riker looked visibly deflated at this comment, but straightened up a bit and put on a professional air again.

“You flatter yourself, Lieutenant Commander. I came here to tell you that the Captain needs you in the pilot’s chair.” Terri wasn’t expecting a response like this, so she just blushed. 

“I see.” 

“I’ll see you on the bridge, Lieutenant Commander,” Riker said coldly, turning and walking quickly out of the holodeck. Terri stood there for a moment, confused. Had she misunderstood Riker’s interactions with her, or was he upset that his winning streak was tarnished? Having known guys like him in the past, she assumed it was the latter. She didn’t know why anything he said should bother her anyway. Terri grabbed her uniform to change into and vowed to put him out of her mind as she replayed the conversation in her head.


	6. Data Makes a Date

Geordi and Data entered the small sickbay for pets that Emily worked in, Data’s long-haired orange cat in his arms. Emily was wearing her black and blue skant with her blue lab coat over it.

“Hello, Geordi!” Emily said with a smile. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“Hi, Emily. This is my friend Data. He wanted to bring Spot in for a checkup.” 

“It’s nice to meet you. Put him here, I’ll take a look.” 

Spot was placed on a table and Emily pet him a few times before waving some devices over the cat to check on its health. After a few minutes, she handed the cat back to Data. 

“Well, Spot is in perfect health,” she smiled. 

“Thank you, Doctor. I must admit that bringing Spot here for you to examine was a ruse. My real intention in coming was to speak with you in a seemingly natural context so that I may ask you to accompany me on a date.” While Data was saying this, Geordi shook his head at Data, trying to get him to stop talking. 

“Wow…that’s…honest,” Emily said, half amused and half not knowing how to react. “Um…sure, I’d like to go on a date with you.” She had just met him, but she assumed that this was the friend Geordi had mentioned before. Frankly, she appreciated how straightforward he seemed to be, albeit a little odd; but what was she to expect from an android? They agreed to meet the following night on the holodeck. Data said he would arrange everything. The two guys left with Spot, and Emily mentally planned what she was going to wear the next night.


	7. A Date with an Android

Captain’s Log, Stardate 43131.2. We have arrived at Chora IV and are beaming an away team to the surface consisting of myself, Lieutenant Worf, and Doctor Crusher. We plan on obtaining Choralian garments as soon as possible so that we may study the inhabitants without interfering with their customs. Commander Riker is acting captain on the Enterprise until our return.

Terri and Riker had been on the bridge together for hours, but neither had said a word to each other save occasional instructions from Riker. It was bothering her more than she cared to admit, but she just put it out of her mind and did her job. 

Meanwhile, Emily had put on a little black dress and was on her way to the holodeck to meet Data. When she got there, she saw him standing in his uniform with a bouquet of flowers. 

“Thank you, Data. These are beautiful,” she said, taking them as he held them toward her. 

“You are particularly aesthetically pleasing tonight.” 

“Um, thank you.” 

He led her into the holodeck and she observed the program he had chosen. There was a small table covered with a white tablecloth, in the center of which was a candlestick and a red flower in a vase. The lighting was dim and there was a string quartet in the corner playing soft music. 

“Wow, Data. You really went all out.” 

“After watching several human films featuring social engagements like this one, I compiled a list of features that would contribute to a relaxing and romantic environment.” 

“You really did your research.” Data pulled her chair out and she sat down in it. He pushed it in a bit strongly, but it was the thought that counted. “Thank you.” 

Data gestured to the holographic waiter and he brought over a bottle of real red wine, pouring it into the glasses that were sitting on the table. Data and Emily sipped it slowly before she decided to try making some conversation – she didn’t know Data very well, after all. 

“So, Data, Geordi said you’re the operations officer?” 

“I am the operations officer, second officer, and science officer.” 

“Wow, you have a lot of responsibilities.” 

“Yes, but my superior strength and thought functions allow me to undertake multiple tasks at once and complete them accurately and efficiently.” 

“How…practical.” 

“Yes, very.” 

“What do you like to do for fun?” 

“For recreation I enjoy reading, painting, writing, music, and reenacting human literature. I particularly enjoy Arthur Conan Doyle’s Sherlock Holmes mysteries.” 

“Oh, those are great!” 

The date continued in his awkward manner. Nothing was necessarily wrong, it just wasn’t particularly thrilling. It was very well-executed, though. Emily couldn’t figure out why she wasn’t more into it, but she figured it must just be something wrong with her and told herself that she’d get over whatever it was soon. They finished dinner and Data asked her to dance. 

They stood up and he put one hand on the middle of her back, the other taking her hand, and they began swaying to the music. He danced perfectly on beat, repeating each sequence of steps as if it were a formula. Trying to make it more intimate, Emily rested her head on his chest. Almost instantly, it was as if Data recalculated to account for the change in position and continued moving them perfectly to the music. The song ended and Data took a step back. 

“Thank you, that was lovely,” she said. 

“Shall I escort you back to your quarters?” 

“That would be nice, thank you.” 

Data held his elbow out at a stiff angle and she put her hand through it. He told the computer to end the program before he walked her into the turbolift. They rode in silence until they arrived at the door to her quarters. 

“I had a great time,” she said with a smile. He had done everything right, everything she could have possibly wanted on a first date, and she shouldn’t let some weird mentality she was having ruin it. 

“Shall I kiss you now?” he asked. 

“If you’d like,” she smiled. Data put his hands on her upper arms, angled his head perfectly, and pressed his lips to hers. Again, it was a kiss with perfect technique, but little to no emotion. She knew he was an android and that she didn’t know him very well, but she couldn’t really complain about the kiss. 

“I will contact you tomorrow, if that is acceptable,” Data said when he finished kissing her. 

“Thank you, I’d like that.” 

“Sleep well.” 

“I’d say the same, but you don’t sleep,” she said with a giggle. Data just tilted his head – clearly the human sense of humor escaped him. “Never mind. Goodnight, Data.”


	8. Riker is Sweet

For the next week, Data and Emily continued dating, and although she didn’t really feel any spark, she felt lucky that she was dating someone who seemed to always do the right thing.

For a few days Riker and Terri worked together in cold silence. However, they didn’t avoid each other. The opposite, in fact. Occasionally Terri would spot him among the audience members during one of her Shakespeare performances on the holodeck, and sometimes he caught her glancing at him while she was in the pilot’s chair. It was like they both felt like they had something to say but neither was willing to say it. 

Occasionally, they would run into each other in the corridors and make eye contact. Once in a while one of them would even open their mouth as if to say something, but then decide against it and walk past. 

One day, he had decided to visit one of the holodecks, expecting to see one of Terri’s Globe theatre programs. Instead, he walked into a beautiful bookstore filled with old books. Walking around through the program, he pulled out a particularly worn book and opened it, enjoying the way the leather of the cover felt. All of a sudden, he heard sniffling over the sound of the turning pages.

Walking toward it, he peered around a shelf and saw a wall with a small fireplace, in front of which was a pair of big wingback chairs. Terri was curled up in one chair, tears streaming down her face and a book clutched to her chest. He was going to just walk away when she spotted him. She immediately began wiping at the tears and he stepped out from behind the shelves knowing that he had been seen and that there was no point in just walking away. 

“Do you always have to butt in on my holodeck programs?” she snapped. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here,” he said sincerely. “I can leave,” he offered, starting to turn away. 

“No, it’s fine,” she sighed, still trying in vain to hide the fact that she was crying. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“I’m fine,” she replied unconvincingly. Riker walked over to her and sat in the empty chair next to her, then reached over to put a hand on her shoulder. “I just spoke to my mother,” she said, unsure why she felt the need to confide in him. 

“You and your mother don’t get along?” he asked. 

“She just doesn’t approve of me working for Starfleet. She would rather I just get married and settle down on Earth. She thinks I’m crazy for wanting to explore the galaxy.” 

Riker wasn’t really sure what to say to this, so he just patted her shoulder a few times before speaking. 

“I know I’m not as qualified to give advice as Counselor Troi…but let me ask you something. Are you happy on the Enterprise?” 

“I’m doing what I’ve always wanted to.” 

“I’m sure your mother just wants you to be happy.”

“I think she does…she just thinks she knows what will make me happy better than I do.” He nodded understandingly and she had stopped crying by now. 

“If you’d like, we can go to the Ten Forward and I’ll get you a drink,” he offered. Terri thought for a moment. She really could use a drink, and he was being quite nice to her, but she didn’t want to give him the wrong idea. 

“It’s not a date,” she informed him, standing up. 

“I didn’t say it is,” he agreed with a slight smirk. 

“Computer, end program,” she said, and the bookstore around them disappeared, including the old copy of Peter Pan and Wendy that she had been clutching. 

They entered the turbolift and went to the Ten Forward, ordering drinks and sitting near a window where they could see the stars. Riker kept trying to smile at her, but she just looked away and didn’t say anything. Finally, he couldn’t take the weirdness between them anymore and spoke up. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“As long as you’re prepared to hear the answer,” she said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why don’t you like me, Lieutenant Commander?” he asked. This surprised Terri. She wasn’t expecting him to ask such a thing, and hadn’t even been aware that she was giving off that impression. She thought for a moment and then sighed. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you. It’s that you remind me of someone I don’t like.” 

“Who was he?” She looked at him hesitantly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry.” 

“My ex-fiance,” she said. 

“He did something to you,” Riker guessed. 

“Not just one thing. It was humiliating enough to find him in bed with two little blonde cadets shortly before I was about to graduate from the Academy, but that’s nothing compared to him endangering my life by tampering with my flight training craft so that he could pass and I had to stay in the Academy for another year.” 

“Did you report him?” 

“No, I didn’t have any proof.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you. You must be talented, if you’re assigned to the Enterprise.” Terri just nodded, and Riker continued. “How do I remind you of him?” 

“Oh, he was handsome, too. Charming. Had a killer smile,” Terri listed. Riker couldn’t help but smile at these compliments. “He always got anything and any girl he ever wanted.” 

“I’m not exactly like him, then. I’m having a very difficult time getting the girl I want right now.” 

Terri blushed and stared into her drink. She had no idea how to respond to that. Instead, she decided it was time to escape before she made a dumb decision while looking into those blue eyes. 

“I should go. Thanks for listening, and for the drink,” she said. 

“Wait,” he said, but she was already booking it out of the lounge. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he had messed up this time.


	9. Sparks

Geordi recognized Emily sitting at the bar in Ten Forward chatting with Guinan. 

“Hi, Emily.” 

“Hey, Geordi!” she said. He sat down next to her. 

“Hey, how have things been going with Data?” 

“Oh, it’s going well. He’s just like you said he’d be; he romances a girl just like in the movies.” 

“I knew you’d like each other. I’m glad I could help. It’s good to see two people I like find happiness.” 

“Yeah…it’s great,” she said, although she still wasn’t so sure. She didn’t have the heart to tell Geordi she had doubts, though. He was just so excited that it had worked out. She felt comfortable around him and could talk to him easily, but this was just something she felt she should keep to herself. 

The conversation moved on to other topics and they chatted together, laughing and exchanging stories. Guinan knew it wasn’t any of her business, but having observed Emily with both Data and Geordi, it seemed like she was much happier when hanging out with Geordi. The two finished their drinks and prepared to leave the lounge. 

“Hey, I don’t know if you’re into this sort of thing, but I’m building a scale model of an old sailing ship right now. You’re welcome to join me, if you’d like.” 

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be,” Emily said, embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, I can help you,” he offered. 

“Okay,” she agreed, and they went to his quarters where a model of the HMS Ark Royal was halfway built. “It’s so detailed,” she said. “Are you sure you want me to help? I don’t want to break it.” 

“You won’t. I’m blind – if I can do it, you can.” 

“If you say so,” she said. He handed her a small flag and some glue. 

“Here, you can glue this right there,” he said, pointing to where it should go. Emily put a small amount of glue on the stick and started to move her hand toward the spot he indicated. Suddenly, she paused and brought her hand back with the small flag in it. 

“I really don’t want to mess up your ship, it looks like this is a lot of work,” she said. “It’s very precise and I’ll probably screw it up somehow.” 

“It’s okay. Here,” he said, putting his hand over hers and moving it back to the ship. He helped her place the flag where it was supposed to go, then slowly moved her hand away so that it wouldn’t knock off anything that was already built. “See? You didn’t mess anything up.” Emily was aware that he hadn’t let go of her hand yet, and she was also suddenly aware that his face was pretty close to hers and that she didn’t exactly mind. Remembering that she was dating someone, she awkwardly pulled her hand out of his and tried to act normal. 

“What’s next?” she asked. He handed her another piece of ship and grabbed one himself, and they continued working on it together until Geordi was called back to engineering.


	10. The Captain is Threatened

Riker stared at the screen, taken aback. The Choralians’ ruler had Picard, Worf, and Dr. Crusher tied up in chairs and a guard was holding a laser gun to the captain’s head. 

“Return our captain to us immediately!” Riker told the ruler. 

“Not until you meet our demands,” the blue humanoid creature hissed. 

“What do you want?” Riker demanded. 

“We want dilithium. If you fail to give it to us within twelve days, we will kill your captain and take over your ship.” 

“We need our dilithium. If we give it to you, we’ll be trapped here.” 

“Then you won’t save your captain, and we will take over your ship,” the ruler of Chora IV informed him. 

“What if we go get you some dilithium crystals from the nearest mine and bring them to you?” 

“There is not time,” the ruler said. All of a sudden, several guards were beamed aboard the Enterprise with laser guns that they were pointing at everyone. “If you try to escape, we will kill everyone and take over your ship.” Picard spoke to Riker: 

“Number One, above all else, I ask that you keep the crew of the Enterprise safe.” 

Riker nodded, but he felt hopeless, having no idea what to do. His first instinct was to fight the guards. He noticed that the other bridge officers had stood up and were staring around them in confusion. Instinctively, he stood in front of Terri. He had to figure this out soon and rescue the away team before Picard was killed.


	11. Geordi Takes a Break

For days everybody was held hostage. Data was working hard on trying to sort out this predicament, so Emily didn’t see him much. She tried to tell herself that she was more upset about this than she was. 

Geordi was also working on trying to figure out how to get some dilithium crystals to the Choralians before they killed Picard, but there wasn’t much that could be done. It was either rescue the captain or be stranded. They were stranded either way until this was figured out, since there were guards on the ship that made sure no one tried to escape. 

Unlike Data, Geordi needed a break after a few days of working hard on this, so he went to the holodeck to get his mind off of it for a couple hours. When he got there, he found Emily running a program of a beautiful garden with a marble fountain in the middle of it. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain with her bare feet dipped into the simulated water, her head back and her eyes closed as she felt the sun on her face. 

“This is relaxing,” he said, interrupting her reverie. 

“Hi,” she said, gesturing for him to join her. He sat down next to her and took off his shoes, rolling up the pants of his jumpsuit. 

“I needed a break from trying to sort out this dilithium thing.” 

“That’s understandable. It’s been pretty stressful for everyone. I’m glad Data’s working so hard on it, since he doesn’t feel stress.” 

“Oh, yeah. Look, I’m sure it’ll all get figured out soon and then he’ll be able to spend more time with you.” 

“I’m not even really sure he enjoys spending time with me all that much,” Emily admitted. 

“I don’t know how anyone couldn’t,” Geordi said. “You’re a wonderful person to be around.” 

“Thanks, Geordi,” she replied, putting her hand over his for a moment. Realizing what she was doing, she suddenly removed her hand and scooted away a bit. Geordi was called to engineering and started putting his shoes back on. As soon as he was gone, Emily tried to put the thoughts she was having out of her mind. She’d asked for a certain type of man and gotten one – so why was she much more attracted to the guy who’d introduced her to exactly what she’d claimed to want?


	12. A Kiss

Terri was walking down a corridor to go to her quarters. Behind her, two Choralian guards were following a security officer who had said he was going to escort them to the warp core so that they could take the dilithium. At an intersection in the corridor, the officer took off running, trying to escape. As he ran by Terri, the guards began shooting their laser guns at the security officer. Terri turned around just in time to see a laser coming straight toward her, and suddenly something hit her in the side and smashed her to the floor. As she opened her eyes, she heard the Choralians run after the officer and found herself looking up into the face of Riker. 

“That was a close call,” he said, still on top of her. She had no idea where he’d come from, she just knew that he’d saved her head from getting fried. 

Without thinking, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. At first he stiffened, a bit taken aback, but soon relaxed into the kiss and began kissing her back languidly. His hands threaded in her hair as the kiss deepened, her arms coming around his waist and up his back. All of a sudden, they broke apart when they heard Data’s voice. 

“Captain, you’re needed on the bridge.” Riker looked down at Terri for a moment, still reeling. “Acting Captain Riker?” Finally, Riker got off of Terri and pressed the combadge on his chest. 

“I’ll be right there, Data.” He gave Terri one last look before running off toward the bridge.


	13. Geordi Likes Emily

Ship’s Log, First Officer Riker, Stardate 43142.4. The Choralians are still holding Captain Picard, Lieutenant Worf, and Doctor Crusher captive until their demands are met. Our greatest negotiations with the Choralian ruler have been unsuccessful thus far, but we are still attempting to come to an agreement. 

Geordi sat nursing his third drink in Ten Forward. Guinan had noticed how sad he seemed when he’d come in, but hadn’t said anything yet. 

“Geordi, is there something on your mind?” she finally asked. “I’m sure the situation with the Choralians will be cleared up soon. It’ll all work out.” 

“Thanks, that’s been pretty stressful; but that’s not what’s bothering me.” 

“Oh? There’s something else?” 

“It’s Emily. I can’t seem to get her out of my head. We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately, and I really like her.” 

“Have you talked to her about it?” 

“No, I can’t do that. I introduced her to Data and things seem to be going well between them. I wouldn’t want to mess that up.” 

“She told me earlier today that she broke things off with Data.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. Maybe you should tell her how you feel.” 

“No, she wants somebody who always does the right thing. That’s definitely not me.” 

“Perhaps, but give it time. I think she’ll find that someone who seems perfect isn’t as nice as having someone who knows her and cares about her.” 

“I guess,” Geordi said, finishing his drink and going off to find Emily.


	14. Feels

Terri ran into Riker in the corridor. When she saw him, Riker smiled at her, but she just gave him a polite nod. Riker was confused. She was the one who’d initiated a kiss with him, why was she acting so cold toward him? 

That afternoon, he asked to enter her quarters. 

“Come in,” she granted. Riker entered and she looked away as soon as she saw him. “Good afternoon, Commander.”

“Good afternoon, Commander?”

“Did you need something?” 

“Terri, you kissed me. Are we going to talk about that?” Terri sighed.

“It was in the moment…I was grateful that you saved my life, I just wanted to thank you.”

“That’s why you kissed me? To thank me? Tell me this: if it had been anyone else who had pushed you out of the way, would you have thanked them in that manner?” Terri just blushed and looked away – she knew the answer. “Can you honestly tell me that you don’t feel the same way I do?” Terri now turned to look at him, tears forming in her eyes. 

“No,” she said honestly. Riker lifted a hand to touch her face, but she turned her head. “I can’t afford to give in to those feelings,” she said. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Terri. I care about you very much.” 

“Please just leave.”

Riker knew there was no point in trying to argue, and just left. As soon as he was gone, Terri crawled into her bed and cried for hours.


	15. Geordi Comforts his Friend

Geordi was admitted into Emily’s quarters to find her doing some cleaning. 

“Hi,” he said. 

“Hello.” 

“I…uh…I heard you and Data ended things. I just wanted to see if you’re alright.” 

“Oh. Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry it didn’t work out, I know you set the whole thing up—”

“You don’t have to apologize. I just want you to be happy.” 

“Thank you. Data was sweet to me, he really was…it’s just…it was sort of artificial. I guess I just didn’t realize that a guy who always does the right thing doesn’t necessarily do it because he cares about me. Besides…I started being interested in someone else,” she said shyly.

“Really? Who?” he asked, clearly clueless. 

“Oh…I’d rather not say…he hasn’t made a move yet or anything.” 

“Well, I’m sure he will soon – any guy would be crazy not to like you.” Emily couldn’t believe how oblivious Geordi was, but she was too self-conscious to be more straightforward. 

“Thanks.” 

“Well, I’d better get back to engineering. Good luck with your guy,” Geordi said with a smile, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks, Geordi,” she said. Once he was gone, she collapsed into a chair and shook her head. How clueless can you get?


	16. Riker is Stressed

Riker was incredibly stressed out. He had no idea what to do. He was usually self-assured, but he wasn’t Captain Picard – he didn’t know how to handle a situation like this. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was scared. He was just trying to remain brave for his crew and keep them out of danger, like he’d promised Picard. 

Not to mention, this thing with Terri was bothering him. He tried to put it out of his mind until the Captain and the rest of the away team were back safely, but she was shaking his confidence a bit. If she didn’t believe in him, how could he believe in himself? 

He had to figure out a way to prove that he wasn’t like that jerk who’d cheated on her and endangered her life during her exams at the Academy, but how could he do that when he couldn’t even negotiate a rescue of his captain? He stayed awake tossing and turning all night while he tried to figure out what to do about all of this.


	17. Heroes

Ship’s Log, First Officer Riker, Stardate 43147.9. There have been no new developments regarding the rescue of the away team from the Choralian ruler. Time is running out and we are growing more desperate. Our only hope is to get some dilithium to the Choralians, leaving us stranded on Chora IV. 

Geordi found Emily on the holodeck. She had donned a red dress and some of her favorite jewelry and was at a 1920s party on the holodeck. There was a band playing bouncy jazz music and she was doing the Charleston as a bunch of young men stood around watching her and admiring her dancing. As soon as she saw Geordi, she stopped. 

“Computer, freeze program,” she said, and all the holographic characters froze in place. “Hey, Geordi.” 

“This is quite a party,” he said. “You look great, from what I can see. Where’d you get that jewelry?” 

“Oh, I bought it while I was on shore leave on Troyius.” 

“Can I see it?” he asked. She shrugged and pulled her necklace over her head, handing it to him. He stared at it through the VISOR for a moment. “It looks just like dilithium.” 

“I think the Troyian woman said it’s called radan. Apparently there are loads of it on Troyius, so I doubt it’s very valuable.” 

“I know dilithium when I see it. Can I take it to engineering to get a better look at it?” 

“Sure. Can I come?” 

“Of course. Let’s go.” 

“Computer, end program.” They entered the turbolift and went to engineering. After a good look and a quick scan, Geordi turned to his friend. 

“It’s dilithium alright. Radan must be the name for dilithium on Troyius,” he said. Emily smiled and threw her arms around the engineer. 

“Geordi, do you know what this means? It means I can save Captain Picard and the others!” 

“That’s right, you can!” he said, wrapping his arms around Emily’s waist. 

“You’re a hero! I would have never known this is dilithium if you hadn’t noticed it. You saved the Enterprise!” she said, emphasizing this statement with a quick kiss on his lips. “Let’s go tell Commander Riker!”

As Emily grabbed his hand and pulled him into the turbolift, Geordi couldn’t wipe the smile that had spread over his face when she had kissed him.


	18. Riker Gets Counsel

When those who had been captured were back on the ship, they plotted a course to a new destination and set off. Terri was in the conn and there was still a rather strange vibe between them. Riker felt it was best to just leave her alone. Needing someone to talk to, he went to see Counselor Troi. He explained the situation to the understanding counselor, and she tried to give him some advice. 

“She needs time to differentiate you from the man who hurt her in her past. I know you are a good man, and with time, she will see that too. She has been hurt and anything that reminds her of that is frightening to her. Once she has seen you for who you are, she will be able to act on her feelings for you.” 

“But how do I show her that I’m not him?” 

“I cannot answer that, only you can figure that out.” 

“Thank you, Counselor,” he said. 

That night, he couldn’t sleep. He just kept trying to figure out how to prove that he wouldn’t hurt her. In the early hours of the morning, he got out of bed and went to look through some Starfleet Academy archives.


	19. Emily Takes a Chance

Geordi and Emily were working on another model ship together. 

“I can’t believe we saved the ship,” Emily said. “I mean, you probably do that all the time, but I don’t very often.” 

“We couldn’t have done it without you, Em,” Geordi said. “So, how are things going with that guy you like? Has he made a move yet?” 

“Oh…no,” Emily said, blushing. Geordi noticed the heat rushing to her face, but he didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Well, he’d better hurry up before someone else gets there first,” he said encouragingly. 

“Oh, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about. I’m not such a catch.” 

“Yes, you are,” Geordi said, quite seriously. “Frankly, I don’t know what this guy’s problem is.” 

“Well…we’re really good friends,” Emily said, looking into her lap. “We spend a lot of time together, but I don’t think he sees me that way.” 

“He probably thinks the same thing about you, so he figures he doesn’t have a chance. Maybe you should tell him how you feel.” 

“Geordi…for someone so smart, you aren’t very…can’t you see that...” 

“What is it, Em?” he asked. Mustering up her bravery, she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his as an answer. He couldn’t have been more surprised, but a moment later he began kissing her back, a hand coming up to the side of her face. She backed away shyly to gauge his reaction. “Wait…the guy is me?” 

“Of course it’s you. Who did you think it was?” 

“Somebody better than me. Boy, I really mess things up. Here I was being jealous of this guy, when it turns out it was me the whole time. Do you really like me? I mean, if you want someone who always does the right thing, I’m not exactly your guy.” 

“You make me feel like I’m…well, beautiful and interesting.” 

“You are!” he insisted. “If it’s alright, I’d sure like to kiss you again.” 

“What are you waiting for?” she asked with a smile. Geordi took this as a green light and leaned forward to kiss her again, wrapping one hand behind her neck. The model ship was abandoned in favor of exchanging kisses for the rest of the afternoon.


	20. Riker's All-Nighter

Finally, Riker found what he was looking for in the archives. He saved the information and got into the turbolift, then began down the corridor. He turned a corner and ran straight into Terri. 

“My apologies, Lieutenant Commander,” he said, steadying her. 

“It’s alright,” she said, looking up at him. “Will…I mean, Commander…are you alright?” she asked. 

“I’m fine, Lieutenant Commander.” 

“It’s just that you look a bit…tired.” 

“I had work to do last night that couldn’t wait. I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Bridge to Number One,” Picard’s voice was heard. 

“Yes, Captain?” Riker said after pressing his combadge. 

“I need you on the bridge. Bring Lieutenant Commander Lovegood with you.” 

“She’s right here. We’re on our way,” he said. “Shall we, Lieutenant Commander?” Riker added, leading her into the turbolift.


	21. On a Mission

“It has been brought to my attention that a wanted fugitive has stolen a Federation starship and is trying to escape punishment. It has been proven that he made alterations to his final flight test at the Academy, putting one of his classmates in danger. Furthermore, he is an ally of the Romulans and has used this alliance to help plan an attack on the Federation from the inside. I want the two of you to take a shuttle and capture him so that we can return him to Earth for trial. His name is Jonathan Winstead.” 

“Jonathan Winstead?” Terri asked. 

“Do you know him, Lieutenant Commander?” the captain asked. 

“We were in the Academy together, captain.”

“Captain, perhaps a different flight commander would be better for the task,” Riker interjected. 

“Is there a problem?” Picard asked pointedly. 

“There’s no problem, captain. I am more than capable of accomplishing this task,” Terri said.

“You will pilot the shuttle and Riker will capture the fugitive alive. Is that clear?” 

“We’ll prepare immediately, captain,” Terri said. After Picard told them his location, she and Riker got into the turbolift to head out in a shuttle. “What was that?!” Terri demanded once the turbolift doors were closed. 

“I thought you might not want to be assigned to a job involving your ex-fiance,” he said softly. 

“I’m a professional. I can do what I’m assigned to do without my personal feelings getting in the way, which seems to be more than I can say for you, Commander,” she snapped. 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re perfectly capable. I just thought you wouldn’t want to see him again.” 

“You thought wrong. If somebody’s going to take this bastard out, I want to be involved,” she said. 

“I’m sorry I misunderstood. We have to do this together, so I want to make sure you understand that I didn’t mean to suggest that you are less than an excellent flight controller,” Riker said sincerely. Terri sighed. 

“You’re forgiven, Commander,” she said. There was some silence as they walked down the corridor, Terri lost in thought, until she spoke again. “I tried for months to find proof that Jonathan tampered with our test. I don’t know who finally found enough evidence to catch him, but whoever it is can do anything they want to me,” she said. Riker made an odd noise and then tried to cover it up with a cough. Terri gave him a strange look and they settled themselves into the shuttle.


	22. New Couple

Geordi and Emily were sitting at a table near the window in the Ten Forward with some drinks. Guinan had seen how happy they looked when they had walked in hand-in-hand, and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw them exchange a quick kiss across the table periodically. 

“You two are in a good mood,” Guinan finally said as she went to bring them more drinks. 

“It’s been a great day,” Geordi smiled. 

“So you finally made a move,” Guinan said. 

“No, she did, actually. I was too clueless to do anything.” 

“It’s about time,” Guinan said. 

“You’re telling me,” Emily laughed. Guinan went away and they finished their drinks while Geordi played with Emily’s fingers on the table. 

“I don’t suppose we could go somewhere more…quiet?” Geordi asked. 

“I could be talked into it,” Emily replied. They returned to Emily’s quarters, where they kissed on her couch until they fell asleep with her on top of him, her head on his chest.


	23. Riker to Einstein

“There he is,” Riker said, pointing out the starship. They flew closer and Riker prepared to transport on board the ship. 

“Will?” Terri started. 

“Yeah?” 

“Be careful. You don’t know this guy. He’ll do anything to get what he wants, hurting anyone who gets in his way.” 

“I promise,” he said with a small smile. He stood up and she pulled him back. 

“What is it?” She responded by pressing her lips to his, kissing him gently but passionately. When she broke away, he looked confused, but happy. 

“You better come back in one piece,” she said. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

“Go get him.” With that, she pressed the correct button on the panel to transport him onto the ship. 

Riker arrived on the ship and pressed his combadge. 

“Riker to Einstein,” he said, using the name of the shuttle. 

“I know I’m smart, but I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Terri joked. 

“I’m aboard the starship safely. Making my way to the bridge.” Riker continued to the bridge when suddenly an auto-destruct one-minute countdown began. “Terri, he’s activated an auto-destruct sequence,” Riker said. 

“I’m transporting you out of there,” she said. 

“No, I need to get to Winstead. If he’s activating destruction of the ship, chances are he’s got a plan to transport somewhere else and destroy the evidence. I said I’d get him alive and I intend to do that.” 

“Will, I will not have you blown up with that vessel.” 

“You have your instructions, Lieutenant Commander,” he said. He made it onto the bridge just as the ten second countdown was beginning. Winstead swung at him, but Riker ducked. On the shuttle, Terri located the two men. Just as the destruct sequence counted to one, she pressed the button to beam them aboard. The ship exploded. Terri teared up. She hadn’t gotten to them in time. 

Suddenly, the two men materialized in the shuttle. Winstead turned to see where he was and then smirked when he saw Terri. 

“Terr bear,” he said. “Looking good.” Terri responded by turning to her ex-fiance and punching him straight in the face, knocking him out cold. Next, she directed her anger at Riker. 

“Did you seriously pull rank over me in there?” 

“You were going to abandon the mission too quickly,” Riker said. 

“You could have died!” Terri said, tears forming again. 

“Was my safety really more important to you than completing our assignment?” he asked softly. When she didn’t answer, he just wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. He adjusted them and lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him, then lowered his mouth to hers. When they had kissed each other soundly, she turned off auto-navigation and flew them back to the Enterprise.


	24. Geordi Gets Some

Captain’s Log, Stardate 43157.3. The criminal Jonathan Winstead has been captured and is being held prisoner on the Enterprise until we return to Earth where he awaits trial. 

Geordi and Emily were officially together and were now the couple everybody talked about on the ship. They were adorable together – going on dates in Ten Forward, spending time together on the holodeck, cuddling in his quarters and building model ships. 

One night, they had abandoned other activities in favor of kissing quite passionately on the couch. Geordi was on top of her and things were beginning to heat up, hands roaming all over each other through their uniforms. Emily began undoing his uniform in the front and began pushing it over his shoulders. He stopped kissing her for a moment. 

“What’s wrong? Is it not the right time?” 

“It’s not that,” Geordi answered. “I want to, I’m just afraid I’ll disappoint you. I’m not very…experienced.” 

“I’m not either,” Emily confessed. “If either of us would be a disappointment, it would probably be me.” 

“I highly doubt that,” he said. “I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. I do want to. I just want to make sure it’s the right time for both of us.” 

“I’m ready if you are,” Emily said. Geordi answered by kissing her passionately, then getting off of her and scooping her up to carry her to the bed. They continued kissing, their tongues slowly exploring each other’s mouths, as Emily finished her work of getting him out of his uniform. 

He slid his hand under her and began gently stroking her lower back, knowing that there was a very sensitive area on her lower spine. She moaned into his mouth and he took this as a prompt to help her out of her uniform. He started kissing her neck as he removed her undergarments, her hands also reaching down to help him out of his. For a moment, he simply stared at her body through his VISOR, then leaned down to kiss her neck again, but his VISOR kept running into her chin. He sat up for a moment, pulled the VISOR off, and set it aside.   
Without the aid of the Visual Instrument and Sensory Organ Replacement, he really was completely blind. His hands slid over her, determining where certain parts of her body were, and leaned down to kiss her collarbone, his hands stroking her chest. He began kissing lower, all the way down her sternum, her chest, her stomach. 

Finally, he slid his way back up her body, breathing heavily against her jaw as her hands ran over his hips, chest, arms, back, and into his hair. She began grinding her hips against his and soon they both discovered that neither of them was a disappointment in that situation.


	25. Riker Gets Some

Riker and Terri spent the next several days occasionally exchanging kisses when they ran into each other or spending their free time cuddling in each other’s quarters. One day, Data ran into Terri in the corridor. 

“Lieutenant Commander Lovegood. The captain wishes to see you.” 

“Alright, where is he?” 

“He is in the conference lounge.” 

“Thanks, Data.” 

Terri went to the conference lounge and found Captain Picard sitting in a chair. 

“Lieutenant Commander. I wanted to congratulate you on the excellent job you did assisting in the capture of Jonathan Winstead.” 

“Thank you, sir. I simply operated the shuttle, Commander Riker is the one who did most of the work.” 

“I understand that you have a past with Jonathan Winstead. It cannot have been easy for you to do what you did, but you proved valuable to the Enterprise and to Starfleet. In light of the discovery made by Commander Riker regarding your final flight exam being tampered with, Starfleet has decided to promote you to the rank of Commander and reimburse you for the extra year you spent at the Academy.” 

“Commander Riker’s discovery?” 

“Yes, the security footage of Jonathan Winstead removing parts from your flight training craft.” 

“It was him who discovered that?” 

“I thought you knew,” Picard said, a bit surprised. “I would like to present your new rank insignias to you. Congratulations, Commander,” he added, handing her the new pips for her collar. 

“Thank you, Captain,” Terri said. She left the conference lounge and got into the turbolift to make her way to Riker’s quarters. He allowed her entrance and she stood in front of him. 

“I’ve been promoted,” she said to Riker. 

“Congratulations, Commander,” he said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Commander. Now you can’t pull rank over me again…at least until you become captain of your own starship.” 

“Perhaps you’ll get your own starship first,” he pointed out. 

“Captain Lovegood…I like that,” Terri said, wrapping her arms around Riker’s waist. 

“So, Lovegood…” Riker said, leaning down to kiss her, “I have to ask – how did you get your name?” 

“Are you really going to go there?” 

“I couldn’t resist,” he admitted. She smiled, but backed away from him a bit. 

“How did you find the proof that Winstead tampered with my flight test?” 

“I stayed up all night looking in the archives. Who told you?” 

“The captain. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t want you to think I did it just to get you into my bed.” 

“Hmm…you should have considered it. It totally would have worked,” she said with a wicked smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the bed. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. He ran his hands over her hips, his tongue tangling with hers, as they collapsed onto the bed. 

She immediately began peeling his uniform off of him as his mouth moved to kiss her neck, his hands sliding up her thighs. When Riker began kissing his way up to the skin below her ear, Terri’s breath hitched, prompting him to take her earlobe into his mouth. She moaned and he pulled her uniform off of her, his mouth lavishing her sternum and cleavage with kisses as she worked on getting him out of his underwear. He removed her undergarments as well and their hands explored every inch of bodies, his lips, tongue, and teeth exploring her torso. He slid back up and captured her mouth again, his tongue tipping in for a few minutes while his hands stroked her chest. Finally, he sucked a large dark mark into the side of her neck before discovering that her last name was an accurate description of her.


	26. The End

Captain’s Log, Stardate 43158.5. Jonathan Winstead has been returned to Earth where he will be tried and punished for his betrayal of the Federation. We will now make our way to a new sector of the galaxy to seek out undiscovered planets.


End file.
